Writing Trades
by Tight Hold On Death
Summary: Where I will post all my writing trades! Enjoy!
1. Kiss It Better ! KennyxJess

**THOD - **Yay! Trade with SouthParkCraigLover! And it's a short Jess/Kenny. Whee. xD

* * *

_**Kiss It Better**_

_**

* * *

**_

It was dark. The trees swayed gently in the summer breeze, toying gently with the two campers. Silence rung through the forest, occasionally broken by laughter or the wildlife making itself known.

Sitting beside a crackling campfire was two teens, a blanket carelessly slung over their shoulders.

"So," Kenny leaned closer to the fire, poking it curiously with a stick, "They both fell for it and chased you around town?"

"Yeah," Jess smirked, "They were furious... and drenched," she shook her head, "I was sure Kate would fall for it, but I wasn't really prepared for her insanely scary fiancé to fall for it,"

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Kenny furrowed his eyebrows, eyes running over all visible skin, searching for injuries.

"Not really," Jess shrugged, "Just a cut on my knee and a scraped elbow, why?"

"I care, I worry," Kenny grinned, "Lemme see that elbow, then,"

"It's not that bad, dude, re-"

"Elbow," Kenny cut her off, frowning as he threw his beloved stick into the fire, "Now,"

Rolling her eyes Jess tugged off her jacket, scowling slightly as it slid off her arm and revealed her bandaged left elbow. She curled it up and threw it into the tent and held up her elbow.

"See? Nothing bad," she poked it, grinning, "Besides, it's almost gone already... it was more gravel and dirt than damage,"

"Doesn't matter," Kenny gently took a hold of her arm and undid the bandage, carefully inspecting the small scrape, "Looks painful,"

"Is painful," Jess said, pouting as Kenny refused to let go of her elbow, "Kind of,"

"Aw, want me to kiss it better?" Kenny said, half teasingly and half serious.

"Oh, absolutely," Jess joked, "Because it's such a horrible, painful wound,"

"Yeah," Kenny simply shrugged, placing a sloppy kiss on the bruised skin, "Better?"

"..."

"Jess?"

"I didn't think you'd actually do that," she mumbled, some of her hair covering her obvious blush, "But yes. Though, I still got that bruise on my knee,"

"Hmm, I can fix that," he said, smirking as he noted the faint blush covering Jess' cheeks.

Kenny dropped her elbow and rolled up the leg of her pants, spotting another small injury, yet he wasn't one to refuse such an opportunity.

Still moving painfully slow he kissed the incredibly small cut, "Any other wounds I should know about?"

"... I bit my lip when I crashed into a trashcan," Jess said meekly, once again trying to hide the small blush, "Bu-"

Kenny abruptly crashed his lips onto hers, interrupting whatever she was planning to say. Jess froze as Kenny pulled away again, full of mischievous smiles.

"Better now?"

"Shut up and kiss me,"

* * *

**THOD - **There! I'm placing it in it's own story, in case I do more trades later. :D

And check out the South Park OC Dictionary! PM if you want a link!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	2. Cinemas Are Not For Sex

**THOD - **Another writing trade with SouthParkCraigLover! She asked for something a bit more perverted, so I made it perverted!Kenny/Jess. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Cinemas Are Not For Sex_**

* * *

"Aw, come on," Kenny hissed, trying his best not disturb the other people in the cinema, "Why not?"

"I'm trying to watch the movie, Ken," Jess said dully, idly sipping her soda, "Would it be too much to ask for? Some silence?"

"I can give you silence," Kenny said slyly, earning himself a halfhearted smack on the arm.

"No,"

"Come on," he whined quietly, slipping an arm around Jess' shoulders and pulling her closer, thanking God for getting the one seat that the arm-rest was missing on.

"Kenny," Jess deadpanned, "It's Saw. I actually like these movies," she said, idly chewing on a piece of candy, trying to ignore the hand that was slowly snaking it's way towards her chest.

"But you've seen it before," Kenny complained, "Why are you being so mean?"

"Because I want to see that guy get drowned in liquified, kind of rotting dead pigs," she snapped, huffing.

"..."

"... yeah, that sounded kind of odd," she finally said, grimacing, "And would you get your hand away from my chest, Kenny?"

"No," he said smartly, smirking as he snaked his arm around her waist, his other hand running up her leg, drawing a silent yelp from the girl.

"Stop it," she piped, failing miserably to hide her furious blush, "There's people everywhere!"

"So?" Kenny smirked, putting his chin on her shoulder, slipping a hand under her shirt, Jess squirming at the cold hands running over her skin.

"You've got cold hands," she mumbled, glancing suspiciously between the rest of the people in the hall.

"Then I'm sure you could warm them up," Kenny breathed, sending chills down her spine as his breath hit her neck.

"Kenny," she growled, "Not here, not now, dammit,"

"Like I'd listen to that," he smirked, carefully placing a few light kissed on the back of her neck, slowly sliding his hand further up under her shirt, "You know you like it,"

"Fucking hell," Jess weakly tried to tug herself away, but found her body working against her as Kenny's almost warm hand toyed with her shirt.

"Why don't we... leave, then?" Kenny suggested, pulling her closer.

"Aw, screw it," Jess smirked, "Let's leave,"

"Fuck yeah!" Kenny exclaimed, jumping from his seat.

Most of the crowd turned, sending the two angry glares.

"Shhhh!"

"Fuck you, assholes," Jess flipped them the bird, "Come on, Ken,"

"Heh, I rule,"

* * *

**THOD - **Lmao, rushed to finish it! xD

Read&Review!

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing._


End file.
